


Curse or Blessing

by Night_Queen3927



Series: Gossamer Wings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, Beware the nice ones, Clever, Gen, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: Plagg and Tikki talk after the Circle disbands
Relationships: Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Gossamer Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600213
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Curse or Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own ML, don't really want to.
> 
> This is a sequel. If you haven't read Gossamer Wings, you will not know what is going on. Read it if you want to understand what is going on.
> 
> No warnings, just a minor expansion of a character's background/backstory.

_There is a reason why the saying ‘May you live in interesting times’ is both a curse and a blessing. Those interesting times can be good or bad._

“Hey, sugarcube.” Plagg said hesitantly, coming closer to Tikki who was fussing over a large ball of multicolored light.

“Yes, Plagg?” Tikki was focused completely on the sphere, building it up so that it was larger and more defined.

“Why didn’t you include Lila in the Circle Justice?” Plagg asked, tail swishing back and forth.

“She is still a child, Plagg. I don’t want to completely destroy her life.” Tikki said, chuckling softly. “Hawkmoth and Mayura were both adults with all of their cognitive functions intact and not mentally impaired in any way.”

“It still feels like you let her off too easy.” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. “You were the one who caused Atlantis to sink, the earthquake to strike Antioch.”

Tikki laughed, turning to face Plagg. “That is true. People forget that creation and destruction, they are two sides of the same coin. We can’t have one without the other, and both can be the other.”

“Then why did you go so lenient on Lila?” Plagg rephrased his earlier question.

“What makes you think that I did?” Tikki asked in return, a sly smile slipping across her face. “Don’t you remember what I said specifically?”

“Something about giving Lila luck to make friends.” Plagg answered, waving a paw in the air.

“Specifically, I said that I would give her luck to make true friends. Do you know how true friends are made, Plagg?” Tikki gave a smile, one that had a wicked tilt. Plagg shrugged, eyes unknowing. “By finding something that they share on a basic level, by going through hardships together.”

“I still don’t understand what you mean by that!” Plagg hissed, pressing his paws to his head.

“Poor Kitty.” Tikki said, stroking Plagg’s ears. “You have never been the best at seeing underneath the underneath. I’m giving her the chance to form true friendships.”

“But how does that translate to punishment?” Plagg whined, taking hold of Tikki’s paw.

“My luck will be giving her the chance to make true friendships. I never said that she would make them, I just said that she can. The luck will be giving her hardships and challenges that she will have to face and overcome in order to make friends. It’s up to her whether or not she’ll make true friends or keep lying. Regardless, she will have hardships and challenges throughout her life.” Tikki’s smile turned dark, her teeth glinting and looking sharper than a knife.

“May you live in interesting times.” Plagg said, eyes wide with dawning realization.

“Exactly.” Tikki said smugly.

“Kwamis above, you are wicked. You chose the one thing that would Lila would never take advantage of.”

“She is a compulsive liar, one who wants fame. She’ll stick with her lies about knowing celebrities and volunteering in poor countries.” Tikki explained. “All of her challenges and hardships will be ignored because they are not glamorous enough for her fantasies to regale others with.” Tikki’s eyes turned hard, colder than Antarctica. “I am Creation embodied, I am possessive of what I Create and what I protect.”

“I should’ve known. Always beware of the nice ones.” Plagg said, chuckling ironically.

“Yes indeed.” Tikki said, curling around the ball of light. “Those who have harmed my Avatars, the ones that I create specially for the benefit of humanity. I have no mercy, I have no sympathy. I will merely destroy their life as they know it. It is only through the gentleness and sympathy of my Avatars that I will give those who hurt them another chance at life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always, tell me if I screw up with editing/formatting.


End file.
